


Curiosità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'evoluzione del rapporto tra Edoardo e Kaulif.





	Curiosità

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: Originale M/M Personaggio A ha una candela profumata per ogni suo stato d'animo. Personaggio B ha ormai imparato a decifrare il linguaggio segreto delle candele. Ma cosa succede quando Personaggio A mescola due o più profumi?.  
> Seguito di ‘‘Principessa’ galattica’.

Curiosità

 

Edoardo raggiunse la porta metallica e la socchiuse, aprendola.

< Di solito non ho mai un momento libero e ultimamente il mio ‘principe’ non si fa mai vedere. Che si stia stancando di me?

In fondo stiamo insieme da parecchio e non sono più un adolescente… ho figli adolescenti! > rifletté.

_Edoardo aveva aperto la porta dei figli e li aveva trovati nel letto intenti a baciarsi, i tentacoli intrecciati tra loro._

_“Zira, quante volte te lo devo dire?! Da dove vengo io né l’essere regine, né l’essere gemelli giustifica l’incesto” li riprese. I due si affrettarono ad allontanarsi._

_“Mamma, quanto la fai lunga. Tanto io sono sterile” borbottò Zira._

_“Ed io sono la guardia del corpo della regina” si lamentò il gemello, scuotendo le spalle massicce._

_“Durkam, Zira… Siete fratelli!” sbraitò Edoardo._

_“Non è colpa mia se dal paese di trogloditi da cui vieni tu è vietato” si lamentò Zira, giocherellando con un seno nudo._

_“Sì, infatti. Da noi se non c’è rischio di contaminazione genetica è assolutamente normale” borbottò Durkam, grattandosi una delle sue escrescenze ossee._

_“Io non so cosa devo fare con voi” gemette Edoardo, poggiandosi la mano sul ventre rigonfio al cui interno c’era una decina di uova, che, attraverso l’addome rigonfio semitrasparente, si vedevano brillare di luce violetta._

_“Dai. Se la smetti di sbraitare per questa notte non facciamo più niente” promise Zira, vedendo che la madre stava muovendo l’indice in modo accusatorio nella sua direzione._

_“E non solo non chiamiamo papà, ma ti facciamo anche vedere come funzionano gli schermi olografici” disse Durkam, ghignando._

_“Bah, voi due siete proprio due adolescenti ribelli tali e quali a vostro padre” brontolò Edoardo._

Entrò nella camera e strinse le labbra.

< D’accordo che i ‘cuccioli’ crescono molto più in fretta di noi esseri umani, ma forse inizio a sembrargli troppo vecchio come amante e troppo appetitoso come pranzo > pensò.

“È permesso?” chiese, entrando. Si richiuse l’uscio alle spalle e si appoggiò ad esso, grattandosi la spalla dalla pelle azzurra.

“ _Mnh_ ” si sentì rispondere. La stanza era in ombra, un antro che aveva degli immensi denti che scendevano sia dal soffitto che dal pavimento, il lampadario era un cristallo allungato alla cui sommità c’era una luminescenza.

Edoardo notò che c’era un odore forte simile a quello delle arachidi, lo seguì e notò che su un comodino era sistemata una candela nera dalla fiamma bianca.

< Kaulif utilizza una candela profumata per ogni suo stato d’animo. Hanno un loro codice, come un linguaggio segreto… questa vuol dire che è depresso >. Impallidì notando che dietro c’erano altre due candele. < Questa è verde e puzza di marcio. Non credo di averla mai vista > rifletté. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Ormai sono qui abbastanza tempo, ma è la prima volta che Kaulif mescola più di due profumi. Ad essere sinceri non ne ha mai usati due e di solito mette soprattutto queste. Che significano che vuole copulare con me > pensò, guardando una candela violetta dalla fiamma rossa. Gorgogliò, sentendo l’odore di quest’ultima pungergli le narici, assomigliava al profumo delle fragole, ma lo eccitava.

“Posso sapere cosa succede?” domandò.

“Non perderai mai il vizio di curiosare, vero?” gli chiese Kaulif.

“Non vi vedevo da parecchio e… a breve queste uova si schiuderanno…” esalò Edoardo. Lo raggiunse, il suo bacino si muoveva impercettibilmente avanti e indietro.

Kaulif si nascose il viso con una mano e sospirò, era seduto su uno scranno di ossa nere e pelle rosa conciata.

“Sono preoccupato. Nostra figlia deve trovare un modo per dimostrare che può avere degli eredi o la uccideranno e la detronizzeranno. In quel caso, anche noi verremo uccisi e sostituiti come regnanti” esalò con voce rauca.

“Finiremo tutti mangiati?” chiese Edoardo con voce titubante.

“Probabile” ammise Kaulif.

< Non si è affezionato a nessuno dei nostri figli, tranne i nostri primi tre gemelli. Infatti la terza l’ha data in sposa al re più illuminato tra tutti quelli a cui ha promesso alleanze > rifletté Edoardo.

“S-senti… se i cuccioli li avesse suo fratello Durkam in suo onore, varrebbe lo stesso? Parlano tanto di essere gemelli lui e Zira” propose.

“Sei un genio! Sì che varrebbe se… aspetta, non ci sono loro coetanei che non siano sterili… e non possiamo farglieli avere con altri figli tuoi perché sono promessi prima ancora di nascere. Hanno già i loro ruoli e…” rifletté Kaulif, allontanandosi la mano dal viso.

“Parlane con tua figlia. Vedrai che qualcosa le verrà in mente” lo rassicurò Edoardo, osservando la forma del viso spigolosa di Kaulif, la sua pelle blu intenso, le striature verdi e le protubescenze che si alzavano sul suo capo, simili a quelle dei pesci. Seguì la forma della sua corona, simile a del corallo di diamante. Il corpo blu di Kaulif era rigonfio, muscoloso, sulle braccia e sulle spalle aveva delle corna verdastre.

“Lo sapevo che il tuo cervello prima o poi ci sarebbe servito” sussurrò Kaulif.

Fece uscire la protubescenza dalla sua fronte, la luce si rifletté negli occhi di Edoardo che divennero vitrei, con le pupille dilatate.

“La tua principessina vuole essere premiata” esalò, iniziò a dimenare furiosamente il bacino avanti e indietro.

“Fortunatamente finché tu sei così prolifico, le prime uova non daranno cuccioli. Saranno solo dimostrative. Zira potrà godersi la sua infanzia ancora a lungo” lo rassicurò Kaulif, facendo uscire i tentacoli dalla schiena, spogliandosi. Si fece sedere Edoardo sulle gambe e lo penetrò con un tentacolo, Edoardo gorgogliò, spalancò innaturalmente la bocca, Kaulif entrò dentro di lui con altri due tentacoli e gliene mise quattro in bocca. Edoardo iniziò a succhiare, muovendosi su e giù, sempre più eccitato. Le uova dentro il suo addome rotolavano, la saliva gli colava copiosa dalle labbra e continuava a fissare la luce sulla testa di Kaulif. L’odore delle candele, così diverso tra loro, gli dava alla testa, Kaulif si accorse che le sue narici fremevano.

Con i tentacoli rimasti spense le altre due candele, lasciando accesa solo quella violetta.

“Non sai quanto mi sei mancato” gli soffiò all’orecchio, fece scivolare i tentacoli fuori da lui, se lo appoggiò contro il petto ingrossato e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Edoardo si lasciò andare a un gemito di piacere prolungato, l’odore della candela lo invase, mentre lo sperma blu del principe alieno iniziava a scorrere dentro di lui.

“Vedrò di non trascurarti più” promise Kaulif.


End file.
